Revelations
by Call me Mad
Summary: This is a response to JuneLuxray's challenge Danny gets Revealed to Dash. I hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Meh owns NTHN!**

**

* * *

**

**Revelations**

A _Danny Phantom_ short story set before "Phantom Planet."

Summary: This is a response to JuneLuxray's challenge Danny gets Revealed to Dash.

* * *

(DannyPOV)

Dash was over. _Again._

Okay, I understand that he is a moron, but does he have to be tutored by _my _sister at _my _house _every day_? I don't think so.

I poked my head around the doorjamb to the kitchen. Dash and Jazz were sitting at the worn kitchen table. Around the two were piles and piles of boring looking text books. Seeing as they had never been opened I guessed that they were Dash's. The obnoxious red head that I am pressured into calling my sister was speaking a bunch of mumble-jumble that I couldn't understand. Apparently, Dash couldn't either because he was running a hand through his normally slicked back blond hair.

I studied Dash for a moment and couldn't help but smirk at his appearance. The usually well put together teen was sitting slumped over in one of the mismatched chairs. He looked almost physically worn out from Jazz's lecture. His purple-ish colored eyes were dulled from his mind working too hard (I was wondering where the smoke was coming from.), and his blond hair was sticking up at odd angles. This was just too good.

Holding back a laugh I pulled out my battered and abused cell phone and flipped it opened. Before I could get a picture of the brain-fried jock my sister spotted me.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Jazz asked me, narrowing her teal eyes in suspicion.

I turned the phone in my hand invisible as Dash pivoted in his chair to face me. "Um……just getting something to eat," I replied lamely. You would think that after having to lie about ghost powers for over a year would make me better at making things up. I guess it just doesn't work that way.

"All right, well hurry up. I don't want anyone interrupting while I'm tutoring."

I nodded as I took slow steps to the refrigerator. Jazz scowled in response before turning back to Dash. I kept one ear focused on the two as I stopped in front of the refrigerator and examined the door. You see, where most people's refrigerator doors have photographs and drawings or maybe important papers taped on it ours has blue prints for ghost hunting equipment. Oh, we have pictures and stuff, too, but those are buried under all the blue prints. Blue prints to things that could be possibly fatal to me. That was why I took time every day to check them out. In fact, that was why I came into the kitchen in the first place.

As I examined a particularly interesting design for a machine that was supposed to turn a ghost inside-out, hence, making it easier for someone to dissect them, Jazz continued tutoring the untutorable.

"Alright Dash, what is the square root of one point twenty-one?"

"Um…." Dash droned as he scratched his chin, "five?"

Jazz sighed and for a minute I actually thought she was losing her patience. "No, Dash, it is one point one. It's okay, you'll get it." Then under her breath she added, "Eventually."

To my disdain she perked up not a second later, "Okay, so enough about math. Let's move on to history!"

I tuned her out as she went on about the American Revolution, and opened the fridge. What was inside it was almost scarier that the outside. I could feel myself literally turning green as I examined the contents of the shelves. Most of the food was covered in ecto-plasm, had expired, or was a mixture of both. Some of the food had never even been edible at all, like last week's meatloaf for example. I chose some okay-looking cheese and grabbed the bread. I moved my snack to the stainless steel counter, and opened the bag of bread. I examined what was inside before quickly closing it, for inside there were little florescent green ants. I watched as one crawled through a hole in a slice of bread and _growled _at me. Note to self: Avoid eating at home at all costs.

As I was closing the refrigerator door after putting away the contaminated food I felt a tickle in the back of my throat. _Oh no._ A tingle went up and down my spine like someone was trailing icy fingers along it, and I was able to cover my mouth in a yawn right as my breath showed blue. I walked to the kitchen door without a word, and hoped that no one noticed how tense I had suddenly become. I felt Dash's curious eyes on my back, but I didn't bother trying to catch his eye as I retreated. Let him think what he wants, I have a job to do.

(DashPOV)

I watched Fenton exit the kitchen without eating anything. Why did he suddenly look so tense? Well, this did answer one question. Apparently, Fen-toad disappears randomly outside of school, too, but why though? All of a sudden I was struck with an extreme urge to use the bathroom, and I quickly forgot my inquiries. I turned to my pretty, red haired tutor.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" I said as I gave the senior girl my winning smile.

"Upstairs, down the hall. Second door on your right," she responded in a dull voice as she looked up from one of my thick text books. My smile turned upside down in a pout. She was clearly unimpressed with my charm. Whatever. Her loss.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I hurried out the door.

I turned to the foot of the stairs and craned my neck to see the top. It was pretty dark and I wondered if the ghost hunters' house was haunted. The thought left my mind as my gut gave a wrench. No time for thinking stupid questions. I shuffled up the rickety old staircase that seemed to lead to nowhere with my arms around my stomach and my football shoulders hunched. Man, what had I been eating?

I came to the top of the stairs a lot sooner than expected, and was at a loss for which way to go. _Jazz said it was the second door to the…..left? Yeah, that sounds about right._

I walked a few yards down the hall with my eyes on the walls. The walls were a light blue color and covered with pictures. Pictures of Jazz and Fen-ton when they were little. Pictures of Christmas, birthday parties, the first day of school. Pictures of the techno geek and the goth girl. It was like watching their lives, and I felt as if I was intruding. It almost seemed as if the three dorks were actual people to be respected. Huh, what have I been eating?

I came to the second door on the left and pushed it opened. What I saw inside surprised me slightly. I guess I had gotten the directions mixed up because this was most certainly not a bathroom. Like in the hall the walls were blue, but these were darker. There was a bed pushed up against the far wall with a navy blue comforter. There was an assortment of clothes scattered on the floor and on a chair in front of a worn, old desk with what looked like…scorch marks? Weird. Anyway, sitting on the desk was an ancient computer that looked like it had been busted up and put back together one too many times and a scuffed up old soup thermos. This was obviously the room of one Danny Fenton.

Now, none of this was what surprised me. What surprised me was what was on the walls and around the room. Tact up on the walls there were countless posters of the planets and space shuttles and all that junk. On the bedside table was a model of some lame looking rocket. On the ceiling was a map of the constellations. I gazed around the room in shock. I know I expected to find something weird in Fen-tonio's room if I ever came across it, but this was certainly not it.

"No way. Fenton _is _a geek!"

* * *

**Bet that wasn't what you were you were expecting, huh?**

**_Please_ don't kill me JuneLuxray, but in my defense you didn't say what the revelation had to be about! Yes, it was revealed to Dash that Danny is a geek. DEAL WITH IT!**

**If you R&R I will be a very happy person. So please review? You get a cookie if you do!**


End file.
